


DRABBLES !i twisted wonderland.

by reequiemu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), M/M, Male Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Mostro Lounge (Twisted-Wonderland), Mr. S's Mystery Shop (Twisted-Wonderland), Multi, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other, Overblot (Twisted-Wonderland), Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Ramshackle Dorm (Twisted-Wonderland), Royal Sword Academy (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reequiemu/pseuds/reequiemu
Summary: ¡Drabbles de Twisted Wonderland!
Kudos: 7





	1. ❥ Sebek Zigvolt.

**Author's Note:**

> ㅤ ˒ principalmente temática x reader.

_**Again.** _

_**Fem! Reader.** _

—¡Sebek-kun! —dijiste a la distancia, llamando su atención y la del joven que estaba junto a él.

 ** _«Oh no...»_** pensó el nombrado, otra vez tú, ¿ibas a confesarte de nuevo? Ni te habías acercado y ya traía los pelos de punta.

—¡Buenos días, Sebek-kun, Lilia-senpai! —sonreíste— Te traje algo, ¿quieres ver?

—A-ah, ¡humana!... yo... —su rostro se tornó rojo.

Lilia, que estaba junto a su compañero, observaba divertido la situación, ya entendía que estaba pasando.

Hacía dos semanas te le confesaste al de cabellos verde olivo, él no te dio una respuesta clara, así que desde entonces te mantuviste cerca, le diste regalos, cumplidos al azar, y mucha plática, pero aún no recibías una respuesta.

—Toma, son chocolates —sacaste una pequeña caja del bolsillo de tu uniforme, dándosela al chico frente a ti— No sabía qué tipo de dulces te gustaban, así que pensé que esto estaría bien —tus mejillas traían un pequeño color rosado, que por suerte ni se acercaba a lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Sebek— ¡Oh! ¡Lilia-senpai, lo siento mucho! No he traído nada para usted... —te veías preocupada.

—No hay problema, ____-chan, entiendo que es un detalle para tu amado. —soltó así como así, buscando avergonzarlos aún más.

—¡L-L-Lilia-senpai! —gritó el más alto, si no fuera un chico respetuoso, lo golpearía sin dudarlo, pero eso sería algo que nunca veríamos salir de él.

—¡Funa! —se oyó fuertemente del otro lado del pasillo, Grimm estaba siendo perseguido por Ace y Deuce, los cuáles, estaban bastante sucios.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?... Lo siento mucho Sebek-kun, tengo que ir a ver qué sucede —te pusiste de puntillas, para así alcanzar una de sus mejillas y dejar un beso en esta, luego de esto comenzaste a correr por dónde se habían ido tus amigos— ¡Hasta luego!

El Zigvolt estaba tan colorado que le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.


	2. ❥ Leona Kingshcolar.

** _Two mimir._ **

** _Fem! Reader._ **

Leona se encontraba durmiendo en el invernadero, y así seguiría, si no hubieras llegado a interrumpir su paz.

—¡Leona! —le llamaste, MUY alto.

Avanzaste un poco, encontrándote con su cuerpo tirado por ahí, como siempre: durmiendo.

—¿Estás dormido?

—Lo estaba, hasta que llegaste. —cambió de posición, buscando más comodidad para volver a su sueño.

—Perdona… —te quedaste en silencio un momento— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ¡Anda, di que si!

 _«¿Acaso ella duerme?»_ pensó el mayor, desde que te conoció te mostraste como una joven increíblemente energética, siempre corriendo de aquí para allá, realmente similar al líder de Scarabia.

—No, vete.

Eso te desilusionó, creíste que podrías pasar tiempo con él, aunque sea una media hora, pero al parecer no sería así.

—Está bien, perdona… —tu voz disminuyó ligeramente, para seguido bajar un poco la mirada, logrando alarmar a Leona.

—Que molesta eres… —había permanecido con los ojos cerrados todo el rato, hasta que se dignó en mirarte— Ven.

Palmeó a su lado, ¿te estaba invitando a dormir con él?

—¡¿De verdad puedo?! —tu rostro se inundó de alegría nuevamente, para seguido posarte a su lado.

—Ni se te ocurra despertarme.

—De dónde yo vengo hay una forma de decirle a esto. —le miraste, sonriendo.

—¿Dormir? —te miró extrañado.

—No no, dos personas durmiendo.

—Dormir.

—¡No!

—Ya, calla, a dormir.

El Kingshcolar estuvo a un segundo de lograr dormirse nuevamente, si no fuera porque volviste a hablar.

—Two mimir~

* * *

no pregunten qué pasa con esto, simplemente se me ocurrió y ya—


	3. ❥ Malleus Draconia.

**_ Cute. _ **

**_ Little boy! Malleus. _ **   
** _Fem! Reader._ **

—Eres bonito. —sonreíste.

El pequeño Malleus enrojeció, ocultándose un poco detrás de la pierna de su cuidador, no era común que recibiera halagos, es más, no recordaba en ningún momento de sus cinco años de vida haber recibido un comentario así. por lo cual su reacción era por más entendible.

—Aww, ternurita, eres tímido. —jalaste un poco su mejilla derecha.

—No lo molestes ____-chan, parece que olvidas quién es. —habló Lilia con su característica sonrisa.

Conocías a Lilia desde hace _mucho_ tiempo, eran buenos amigos, pero a pesar de todo no habías tenido la oportunidad de conocer al joven Draconia hasta ahora.

—Lo siento~ ¿me perdonas? —hiciste "cara de perrito mojado"— Si lo haces, te traeré helado la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Malleus brillaron, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

—Está bien... —su diminuta voz se hizo oír.

Al igual que él, ¡su voz era muy bonita! Era una pequeña ternura con cuernos, totalmente adorable.

Le echaste un ojo al de mechas rosadas, el cuál atrapó fácilmente tu mirada, así que llamó la atención del menor.

—Malleus, ¿podrías ir dentro un momento? 

Asintió en respuesta, para seguido dirigirse a la gran puerta que estaba junto a ellos, pero antes de irse a la otra habitación volteó y te sonrió tímidamente, movió un poco su mano en forma de despedida y se fue.

—Lilia, ¿puedo casarme con él cuando crezca?

—Hahaha, quién lo diría~ —rio.


End file.
